Play Stop Play Replay
by konekosas
Summary: Sasu/Naru one-shot Mit tegyen az ember ha párja későig dolgozik és nem tud segíteni 'kis' problémáján...


Naruto bal kezével eltűrt egy félig nedves tincset homlokáról; még pár perc és vége a jelenetnek. A TV képernyőjén nyögő alakok mozgása egyre gyorsabb és gyorsabb lett, s jobb keze is ugyan úgy tartott azt az iramot.

Fejét hátravetve a kanapén, nyögött bele a szinte már forrónak tűnő levegőbe. Fejét visszahajtva, értetlenkedve nézett a képernyőre; mióta vannak láncok a jelentben. Alaposan nézve a pornót sehol se látott lán-

- Francba. - mordult fel, amint a hangos csörgés már az ajtójánál volt; szinte hallotta, ahogy a kulcs végigsuhan a zárban lévő pöckökön.

Fájdalmas kifejezéssel felhevült arcán pakolta vissza magát nadrágjába.

Sasuke ennek nem fog örülni, hogy így rajta kapja... már megint....

Sasuke kinyitva az ajtót megállt a küszöbön; a bentről jövő levegő szinte arcon vágta. De nem csak ez; elnézve a nappali felé sikerült elkapnia azt a pillanatot, ahogy a szőke nagy erővel dobálja a kanapén lévő párnákat s végül megtalálva a távirányítót, mint valami távfutó lihegve terül el a kanapén.

Végignézve az elsötétített szobán, már a levegőbe se kellett beleszagolnia, hogy tudja mit is művelt a dobe. Szemét forgatva lépett be végül a lakásba, s kapcsolta fel a villanyt; ezzel az akciójával egy hangos morgást kiváltva a szőkéből, ki idegesen a fejére húzta az egyik párnát.

Levetve fekete sportcipőjét; feje felett átvetette válltáskája pántját s azt a cipős szekrény mellé tette. Oldalra fordulva bezárta az ajtót; a zár alig halhatóan kattan mégis Naruto, mint aki fegyver lövést hallott, úgy emelte fel fejét a hang hallatán.

Nagyot nyelve nézett a sötéthajúra, ki összehúzva szemeit nézett vissza, miközben a nappali felé vette útját majd hirtelen eltűnt, a nappalitól egy fallal elválasztott konyhában.

Naruto lenyelve morgását ült fel a kanapén; jól ismerte ezt a nézést, és semmi jóra nem számít.

Pár pillanat múlva a fekete hajú egy pohár hűtött alma lével lépett be a nappaliba és ült le a kanapé másik végébe. Lehunyva szemeit kortyolt a hűs léből; kezében lévő pohárra apró cseppek ültek ki, melyek lassan folytak lefelé.

Szemeit kinyitva halkan csettintett nyelvével, majd szeme sarkából Narutora nézett; tekintete hirtelen a közöttük lévő távirányítóra, majd a dvd lejátszóra tévedt, s ismét Narutora. Szája kaján vigyorra húzódott.

Naruto szemöldökeit összehúzva követte Sasuke tekintetét; összehúzódott pupillákkal nézett a szürke kapcsolóra, majd a lejátszóra, melyen ott villogott a nagy, piros STOP felirat.

Ideje sem volt száját nyitni, hát még a kapcsolóért nyúlni. Sasuke szinte már észrevétlenül elkapva a kapcsolót nyomta meg a play gombot; kezében lévő pohár szinte már ki volt ürülve; egyedül a félig olvad jégkockák csilingeltek benne ahogy a pohár kissé lejjebbcsúszott kezében.

Szinte unalommal teli fapofával nézte, ahogy a képernyőn lévő páros egymást követve érik el a csúcsot. Újra felemelve a poharat szájába engedett egy jégkockát; letéve a kanapé mellett lévő kis asztalkára az üvegpoharat, hangosan ropogtatni kezdte a jeget. Tekintetét Narutora fordította, miközben a távirányítóval a képernyő felé mutatott.

Naruto csak forgatta szemeit. - Mi van? - Törte meg már a szinte fülsiketítő csöndet.

Sasuke halkan felmordulva nyomta meg a piros négyzetet a távirányítón, mire a lejátszó kikapcsolt. Letéve a kapcsolót a jobb kezénél lévő karfára, újra felvette poharát és egy újabb kockát tett be daráló fogai közé.

Naruto szinte minden egyes roppanásra összehúzta nyakát. Halkan morogva emelte fel bal kezét és tette a karfára, majd döntötte kezére fejét; ha a teme így játszik hát nem hagyja magát.

- Még egyszer? - köszörülte meg torkát Sasuke; hátradőlve szemeiből kihullott haja, így szeme sarkából tisztán látta a másikat; és azt is ahogy a szőke arca szinte összerándulva némán tátogva mormolta ki az előbb általa kimondott mondatot. - Naruto. - jött a figyelmeztetés.

- Mi franc bajod van már megint? - mordult fel a szőke. - Ez csak egy rohadt pornó. Esetleg ha nem dolgoznál annyit akkor nem kel-

- Esetleg ha nem tömnél annyi szemetet a fejedbe, akkor nem kellene annyit dolgoznom, mint amennyit most. - mordult vissza.

- Mi? Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy én semmit sem dolgozok?

Sasuke csak halkan felcöccenve és kifújva magából a levegőt, forgatta meg szemeit.

- Temee.

- Mégis milyen munka az ahol egész nap egy rohadt kabinban ülsz és parkolójegyet osztogatsz.

- És az milyen munka ahol egész nap mindenkinek csak parancsolsz? Nem teszed eleget itthon, még ott is?

Összehúzott sötét szemek mélyedtek szintén összeszűkült kékekbe. - Mond ezt még egyszer.

- Oh, Mr. Uchiha uraságnak találtunk egy gyengepontot. Talán nem tudja elviselni, ha az arcába dörgölik a valóságot. Hát. Bazd. Meg. Elegem van abból, hogy mindig parancsolgatsz. Tudod mit? - hallatszott a kihívó kérdés.

- Mit, dobe?

Naruto a megszólításra csak halkan felmordult. Feltápászkodva a kanapéról a TV elé guggolt, majd elő keresve a dvd tömb mögül a kis fekete-piros tartótokot, lassan szét zipzározta azt.

Sasuke csak szemeit forgatva figyelte a másikat. Naruto megnyálazva ujját kezdete el lapozni a cdket. Mindegyik csak úgy világított ahogy ráesett a nappali világítása; minek megvenni mikor ingyen leszedheti a netről.

Halkan hümmögve. szinte felcsillant szemekkel csúsztatott ki egy dvdt; a tokot nem törődve tette le maga mellé a földre. Megnyomva a kis aláhúzott piramis alakzatot a lejátszó újra életre kelt; kinyitódva Naruto kivette belőle a dvd-t s helyére egy ugyan olyat tett be; a kettő cd egyedül a feliratában különbözött.

- Ne merészeld. - Hallatszott a figyelmeztetés; Sasuke jól ismerte a feliratot azon a dvdn és semmi kedve nem volt újra végignézni.

Naruto csak folytatva hümmögését nyalt végig ajkain, majd megnyomva újra a kis piramist s a mellette lévő kis gombot lépett hármat hátra guggolva; amint megérezte a kanapét leült a földre. Kis idő után végre megjelent a sony system felirat, és a dolby sourrand hatást biztosító jelzés sem maradt el.

Lábait törökülésbe húzta maga alá; szemei a képernyőre tapadtak. Ajkai egy széles vigyorra húzódtak, amint meghallotta, ahogy a másikban megakadt a levegő. Oda se kellett néznie; már előre tudta a másik reakcióját.

Sasuke kitágult pupillákkal figyelte a képernyőt, amin egy felirat jelent meg s végül hangos zenével elkezdődött a videó. Másodpercek töredéke alatt kapott a távirányító után és nyomta meg a leállító gombot, de semmi se történt. Dühös tekintettel nézett a földön ülő szőkére.

- Beszoptad. - Hallotta a szinte már röhögő hangot. Többet nem vesznek olyan DVD lejátszót amin ha az ember megnyom egy gombot akkor már távirányítóval nem is lehet működtetni.

Tekintetét dühösen a szőkére vetette; de miután semmi reakciót nem váltott ki a másikból szemei a képernyőre tapadtak.

A házibuliban résztvevő felnőttkorukat épp elérő vagy egy kicsit idősebb egyének vihorászva álldogáltak, dőltek a falnak; szinte mindegyik kezében fehér műanyagpohár volt, mely valamilyen szeszes itallal volt tele egy pillanatig; a következő pillanatban már torkukat marta a lé.

A kamerás egyre beljebb és beljebb haladt a tömegben; a videóban dübörgő zene egyre hangosabb és hangosabb lett, ahogy elhaladt a hangszórók mellett, majd a nagy tér másik felébe érve a tömeg felé fordította a készüléket és körbeforgatva vette fel az eseményeket.

A képernyő néha beremegett, ahogy néhányan neki mentek a kamerásnak; Naruto szinte már vigyorogva tapadt a képernyőre; már előre tudta, hogy mi fog következni miközben a kamerás lassan haladt kifelé a tömegből. A képből nem lehetett sokat látni, csak csíkokat és futó fényeket, majd a következő pillanatban….

- Dobe. – hallatszott a mély hang, de senkit sem lehetett látni.

A képernyő erősen beremegett és jól lehetett érzékelni, hogy a kamerát fogó Naruto megpróbál megfordulni, de nem tud.

- Teme mit aka-

A morgó hang hirtelen megakadt; a hangosan vett levegőtől szinte berezonált a kamera audiófelvevője. Naruto egyáltalán nem akarta ezt; legalábbis agya ezt üvöltötte neki de alsó tája szinte dorombolva kérlelte.

Nem is akart találgatni, hogy mi volt az a nedves dolog ami nyakán lassan csúszik végig s elérve fülét éles fájdalmat kell éreznie. Lélegzete szívverésével együtt hagyott ki, amint a mögötte lévő hátához simult s törzsük minden egyes centimétere találkozott.

- Nahruto…

Hallatszott neve suttogott verziója, ahogy a tömegtől lassan távolodva érték el a kis folyosót, ami a kijárati ajtóhoz vezetett. Igen Narutonak először ez volt a célja; hogy kimenjen és felvegye, ahogy az Uchiha rezidencia előtt álló szökőkútjában néhány öngyilkos jelölt megfürdik. A buli után Sasuke, majd megtanulja, hogy többet ne tartsa a szülinapi partyját otthon.

De most? Halkan morogva próbált meg eltávolodni a másiktól; Sasukén nem lehetett annyira érezni a piát, mint a többieken; az erős cigi szag elnyomta. A derekára csúszott kezek megakadályozták mindenféle szabadulási kísérletét.

A kezében lévő kamera kihajtott képernyője egyenesen előre az alig megvilágított ajtóra nézett; a képernyőn szinte hevesen villogott a piros karika.

- Sasuke mit akarsz? – mormolta Naruto, miután megunta hogy fülét szinte már felfalja a másik.

- Hm? Hogy mit akarok ? – jött a szinte már veszélyesen mély hang. – Uzumaki Naruto. Téged. Minden egyes porcikád. – Mondatát éles fogak követték melyek a szőke nyakába martak.

Naruton lágyan végigfutott egy libabőrhullám, amint a másik többször is ráharapott arra a bizonyos kis erogénzónára. Visszafojtva nyögését, próbált meg újra elszabadulni a másiktól; kis akciójával csak annyit ért el, hogy Sasuke a falnak nyomta és ő a háta mögé kerülve hajolt füléhez.

- Dobe… - hallotta a szinte már kuncogó hangot. – Te talán nem akarsz engem, hm?

Narutonak újra össze kellett rezzennie; a francot nem akarja… csak nem, nem… - Nem így…

Kék szemek összehúzódva nézték a falat; egyáltalán nem akarta ki mo-

Gondolatát a derekán lévő kezek állították meg; erősen megfogva narancssárga pólóját fordították meg, így szembe találva magát Sasukével.

- Így már jobb?

A szőke halkan morogva nézett mélyen a másik csillogó szemébe. – Jól tudod hogy nem így értettem.

- Akkor mégis hogyan, Nahruto? – Suttogta a másik, arcának. Kezeit a széles csípőről lassan vezette a narancssárga póló aljához, s egy szempillantás alatt már a jól kidolgozott hasfalon csúsztak végig ujjai.

Naruto a hirtelen jött érzésektől felsóhajtva, vetette hátra fejét a falnak; kezei teste mellé estek, így a kezében lévő kamera képe fejjel lefelé állt.

- Ahn… Sasuke… mi-miért csinálod ezt ? – hallatszott nyögéssel tördel mondata; a hideg ujjak pólója alatt megtalálták érzékeny mellbimbóit és azokat lágyan morzsolgatni kezdték.

- Szerinted miért, Naruto ? – a mély hang szinte áramütésként szaladt végig testén.

Sasuke bal térdével a másik két lábát széthúzva furakodott közelebb a szőkéhez; térdét erősen Naruto csípőjének nyomva kezdte el lassan mozgatni lábát. Naruto felemelve bal kezét kapott a másik jobbjába és próbálta eltolni a kezet.

- Miért ellenkezel ennyire, dobe? Te is épp ugyan annyira akarod ezt mint én; vagy nincs igazam? - Az arcán elterülő vigyor egyre szélesebb lett, ahogy a vörösödő fiú szemébe nézett.

- Mih-mihből gondolod teme?

- Ebből. – nyomta térdét még erősebben a másik keményedő tagjához, miközben lassított lába mozgásán. Közel hajolva Naruto nyakához, mélyen belélegezte a szőke illatát; nyelvét kidugva nyalt végig a kissé sós ízű bőrön s rá fujt a nedves felületre. – És abból amit Sakurának mondtál az öltözőben.

Naruto elkerekedett szemekkel nézett maga elé; hirtelen felidegesedve kényszeríttette testét, hogy végre megmozduljon. Eltolva magától a kezeket és az izgató lábat ragadta meg bal kezével Sasukét és vágta neki a mellettük lévő ajtónak, ami egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt a sötéthajú háta mögül így az esés közben magával rántott a szőkét is.

Naruto hangosan káromkodva vakargatta térdeit; kamera esés közben kiesett a kezéből s mellettük landolt; a képernyőn csak a két fiú pólóját lehetett látni.

Sasuke hangosan felsóhajtva vetette hátra fejét és hunyta le szemeit.

- Dobe; nem látod, hogy mit művelsz velem? – mormolta maga elé.

Résnyire nyitott ajkain keresztül véve a levegőt lélegzete hirtelen megakadt; a szájára tapadó ajkak megállították levegővételét és ezzel szinte szívverését is. Az ügyetlenül mozgó ajkak mosolyra késztették. Kezeit a másik hátára vezetve húzta magához a felette lévőt.

Érezte, ahogy a szinte már forró nyakon végigfutó ujjai alatt megremeg a bőr; ezt kihasználva dugta ki nyelvét és húzta végig a másik ajkain, mik mintha csettintésre kellett volna, úgy nyíltak szét.

Halk morgások és nyögések hagyták el a két fiú száját miközben nyelveik csatát vívtak egymással. A két test lassan a kintről beszivárgó zene lágy ám ritmusos hullámzását vette fel; térdeik a másik erekciójának nyomódva izgatták egymást. Nem sokkal később egymás nyakába lihegve kapaszkodtak a másik pólójába, minden egyes pillanatban erősebben amint merev tagjaik a kemény anyagokon keresztül összedörzsölődtek.

-Sa-sashukeh…

Hallatszott a kinyögött név.

A TV előtt ülő sötéthajú először azt hitte, hogy a hang a videóból jött; szeme sarkából a másikra nézve, kényszerként muszájnak érezte megnyalni ajkait. A videó már rég nem érdekelte, egyedül csak a kanapé lábánál ülő szőkére tudott koncentrálni; felemelkedve és a kanapé másik végébe ülve halkan felmordult, ahogy merev tagja fekete szövetnadrágjához és az alatta lévő pamut boxerhez dörzsölődött. Idegesen megfogva a kis díszpárnákat dobálta őket le a kanapé mögé.

Francba már; ki az aki nem indulna be az első sex gondolatára amit élete szerelmével tett meg; és főleg azok után, hogy az igaz látni alig lát belőle valamit, de hallani tökéletesen hall mindent.

Naruto attól a résztől kezdve, hogy a filmben lévő 19 éves Sasuke a falnak nyomta elvesztett mindent. Szürke melegítőjébe nyúlva vette elő félkemény farkát és kezdte el masszírozni. Jobb hüvelykujja erősen masszírozta az érzékeny fejet; halk morgások és nyüsszögések hagyták el ajkait, amint eljutott agyáig, hogy szinte egy karnyújtásnyira van tőle Sasuke és akármikor észreveheti, hogy mit művel; de ez ködös agyát már nem érdekelte; sőt jobban lázba hozta.

A videóban lévő sötéthajú tini mozdulatait követve nyúlt halványpiros pólója alá és pöckölte meg mellbimbóját; kis híján, hogy nem harapott rá nyelvére miközben torkát egy sikoly kapargatta.

Mikor a videó elért ahhoz a ponthoz, hol már 18 éves énje nem tudta visszafogni magát és letámadta a másikat. muszáj volt kinyögnie Sasuke nevét; egyszerűen már nem kapott levegőt; a fogai között vett levegő nem volt elég.

Sasuke a kanapén, a szőke mögé ülve nézett le a másikra és annak vöröses-rózsaszínes fejű tagjára. Halkan felcöccent és egy kaján vigyorra húzta ajkait; ha így hát legyen így, Dobe. Végig gombolva halvány vörös ingjét vigyorogva nézett a szőkére ki még mindig a képernyőt figyelte. Miközben a kanapé másik végébe tette az inget, egy pillanatra a TV felé fordult. Hasa lágyan összerándult az éppen őt lovagló Naruto látványára.

Visszahajolva lassan dőlt előre; jobb keze Naruto mellbimbóját kényeztető ujjakhoz csúszott, ezalatt balja az érzékeny tagot masszírozót fonta körbe.

- Sahsuke. – sóhajtotta ki magából a szőke, ahogy az Uchiha előre hajolva lágyan harapdálni kezdte a napbarnította nyakat.

- Dobe; mit művelsz ? – kuncogta a másik fülébe, s lágyan ráharapott a porc felületre.

- Nehm-nnehm látszik, tehme ? – préselte ki magából szinte már ingerülten a szőke. Sasuke keze csak lassította sajátja munkáját; francba.

- Nehm dobe, nem. – lehelte a másik fülébe. – Mutasd meg mit csinálsz.

Naruto hangosan felmorogva kezdett el fészkelődni a másik kezei között; szinte látta maga előtt Sasuke vigyorát. Felállva megfogta pólója alját és azt felhúzva vetette át feje fölött a szoba egyik végébe.

Sasuke vissza csúszva eredeti helyére hagyott helyet a másiknak. Naruto a karfának döntve hátát ült fel; jobb lábát a kanapé támlájának döntötte, míg a ballal a földön támasztotta magát. Lábait annyira nyitotta szét, amennyire a szürke melegítő engedte. Sasuke szemöldökét felhúzva nézte, ahogy a szőke jobb lába elkezd csúszni, majd visszateszi helyére, de újra csúszni kezd.

- Dobe. – mormolta maga elé fejét csóválva s lassan előredőlt; kezei közé véve a nadrág szélét kezdte el azt lefelé húzni a másikról; Naruto felé tornyosulva, csak pár centire volt. Azúr szemekbe nézve próbált elkerülni minden bőr bőrrel való érintkezést.

Lehúzva a szőkéről nadrágját ült vissza helyére és dőlt neki a karfának, lábait maga alá húzva. Egy kicsit sem lepődött meg, hogy nem volt a másikon alsónadrág; jól tudta, hogy Naruto, ha tehette soha sem húzott fel.

A szőke most már jobban széttárva lábait, nyúlt merev tagja után s kezdte el mozgatni jobb kezét az érzékeny bőrön, míg a ballal zacskóit masszírozta. Kissé kicserepesedett, résnyire nyitott ajkain keresztül, halk nyögő hangok hagyták el torkát.

Félig lecsukott szemeivel, Sasuke élvezkedő tekintetét bámulta, ki még mindig a másik oldalon ülve figyelte. Végignyalva ajkain, halkan felnyögve hagyta abba kezei mozgását; szájához emelve bal kezén lévő mutató és középső ujjait, egy pillanatra eltüntette őket ajkai között, majd miután elég nedvesnek érezte őket, egy halk cuppanó hanggal húzta ki őket, mik egy nyál láncot húztak maguk után.

Lehunyva szemeit vezette ujjait bejáratához; csukott szemmel is jól tudta azt az utat, melyet minden egyes, magányosan töltött estéje alatt már annyiszor végigjárt…néha nem csak ujjaival.

- Shasukeh… - lehelte ki magából morogva, ahogy két ujja végigsiklott az első izomkarikán.

- Dobe. – nyalt végig ajkain a sötéthajú, ahogy végignézett Naruto arcán. – Lassíts. – mormolta maga elé miközben merev tagjához érve erősen megszorította azt; azoknak az ujjak már csak a látványától ahogy ki és be csúszkálnak elveszti türelmét. Kigombolva és félig lehúzva nadrágja zipzárját figyelte, ahogy az ujjak lassan kihúzódnak majd eltűnnek. Napbarnította combokon halványan jelent meg a libabőr.

- The-theme. Neh akard megmondaááááhn-

Sasuke vigyorogva nézte, ahogy a szőke ujjai mélyebbre süllyedve kezdik el újra keresni az előbb megtalált kis pontot.

A Tv-ből kiszűrődő hangok egyre hangosabbak és hangosabbak lettek, melyek a szőke figyelmét elvonták; fejét fordítva a képernyő felé lassított munkáján. Szája halk nyögésre nyílt, ahogy önmagukat figyelte miközben ő Sasuke ölében ülve hevesen csókolta a másikat az aktus végén.

Lehunyva szemeit, s halkan felsóhajtva fordította vissza a szőke tekintetét a másikra. Szinte felugrott, amint sötét szemekkel találta szemben magát, melyek pár centiméteres távolságból vizsgálták arcát. Sasuke egyik keze a kanapé háttámlájába kapaszkodott, míg a másik Naruto feje mellett a karfába.

Szinte mintha nem is pislogna úgy nézett le rá; ajkai széles vonalba rendeződve közeledtek felé. Naruto lehunyva szemeit élvezte, ahogy a félig kemény ajkak arcához érve apró csókokat szórnak szét szeme sarkától egészen nyakáig. Állánál amint megtelepedett a száj lassan hátrahajtotta fejét, így nagyobb helyet adva a másiknak. Francba ez így nem lesz jó; Sasuke ezzel csak lassítja munkáját és az anyaszomorítónak biztos ez a célja.

Halkan felszisszenve nyitotta ki szemeit, amint nyakába éles fogakat érzett mélyedni. Száját kissé kinyitva vette hangosan a levegőt; az idő alatt lelassult kezei mozgását újra a neki megfelelő tempóra vette. Két ujja mellé lassan becsúsztatta harmadiknak a gyűrűset.

- Sahs. – csúszott ki ajkain.

Hátrahajlott nyaka mögé egy kéz csúszott, majd felemelve fejét húzta a finom, nedves ajkakhoz. A kényelmetlen póznak köszönhetően hamar abba maradt a csók. Sasuke megfogva derekát húzta lejjebb a kanapén maga alá.

- Teme. – mormolta Naruto, ahogy megmozgatta szinte égő hátát.

Sasuke csak folytatva felfedező útját mérte fel a másik kissé izzadt, sós ízű bőrét. Lágyan ráharapva a kulcscsontra haladt a két mellbimbó közötti ösvényen. Kezeit is használva, az egyiket a jobb mellbimbóra tette míg ballal a szőke teste mellett támasztotta magát.

Kidugva nyelvét mint a macska az egeret, úgy járta körbe a kis barnás dudort, melyet néha-néha be-be nyomott, vagy épp fogainak egy újabb lenyomatát hagyta ott.

Naruto ezt már nem bírta; végre egy hét után nem kellett rimánkodni a sex miatt, és tessék mi van, na MI VAN? Az Uchiha itt nyalogatja össze-vissza. mint aki életében most kap először lehetőséget, hogy felfedezze a másiktestét.

Sasuke félig nyitott szemei azonnal kitágultak amint tüdejéből, szinte minden levegő kiszökött. Hátraesve, neki a karfának, fogta meg hasát; értetlenkedve, és dühösen nézett a szőkére kinek lába még mindig félig a levegőben lógott

- Dobe, mégis mi a francot művelsz?

- Miht művelek huh? Köszönöm reggel már fürödtem teme, de legközelebb majd téged kérlek meg.

Sasuke értetlenkedve emelte fel szemöldökeit. – Mi van?

Naruto csak halkan morogva állította le magát. Ujjait egy szisszenéssel kihúzva magából s elengedve tagját sóhajtott fel. Felemelt lábát letéve a kanapéra, ült fel és nézett maga elé. Ennyire eltávolodtak volna egymástól hogy már a szex sem ugyan olyan vad és élvezetes, mint régen volt?

Fejét jobbra fordítva nézett Sasukéra, ki még mindig semmit sem értően nézett rá. – Sasuke. – kezdte majd felemelve kezét, kettőjük között mozgatta ide oda mutatóujját. – Ez. Ezzel mi lett? – kérdezte kissé rekedten.

- Naruto. – mondta ki a másik nevét döbbenten Sasuke.

- Ne-ne hogy azt hidd hogy nem szeretlek. Szeretlek, igen. De… valami más lett? – Még ő maga se tudja igazán megfogalmazni azt, ami most hiányzik neki. Talán…talán a vadság, szenvedélyesség.. vagy egyáltalán maga a másik közelsége…duh ki tudja…

Gondolataiból kizökkentették a vállába kapó, majd a kanapéra visszanyomó karok. Szinte védekezve húzta arca elé kezeit; miután semmi mozgást nem érzett, csak a ránehézkedő súly nyomta egyre lejjebb a kanapéba, lassan elvette arcától kezeit és kinyitotta szemeit.

Alsó ajkába éles fogak haraptak, mik erősen szívták az érzékeny bőrt; egy kar csúszott testük közé, le egészen a lassan már puhuló taghoz, s közre fogva masszírozni kezdték. Amennyire az ajkát harapó fogak engedték annyira nyitotta ki száját, hogy utat adjon nyögésének.

Egy pillanatra abba maradt az éles fogak kínzása; helyette most már félkemény nedves ajkak tapadtak sajátjára. Egy eleven nyelv simított végig sajátján, majd járta körbe szájpadlását s miután az nem várt a másikra, hogy egy csókcsatába kezdjenek, egyre mélyebbre s mélyebbre próbált törni.

Naruto orrán keresztül próbált levegőt venni, de hasztalanul; mint akiből kiszipolyozták a levegőt úgy feküdt ott a másik alatt és próbálta követni minden egyes mozdulatát, de valahogy egyszerűen nem ment. Míg Sasuke jobb keze tagját vette kezelésbe, addig a másik nyakát simogatta; ujjai pont azokon a pontokon nyomták meg és csípték meg bőrét, ahol a legérzékenyebb és egyben legingerlőbb hatást lehetett elérni nála. A szájában vadul csapdosó nyelvre már nem is mert gondolni.

Szinte már belemosolyogva a vad csókba kezdte el ő is kényeztetni az Uchihát. Nyelvét a másikéhoz dörzsölve kezdett el lassítani a nagy héven. Kezeit felemelve maga mellől, Sasuke csupasz hátára vezette s kitapogatva gerincét kezdett el ujjaival lassan zongorázni csigolyáin. Míg bal keze egyre feljebb haladt s a fekete tincsekbe kapott, addig jobb keze lefelé haladt egész a másik nadrágjának széléig.

Csípőjét lassan kezdte el mozgatni a másik kezének mozgásával ellentétesen. Szája szélén már rég kifolyt egy nyál csík, mely egyre csak duzzadt, ahogy merev tagján a szorítás egyre erősebb lett.

Nyakáról a kéz lassan csúszott lefelé; derekánál megállva megpaskolta lábát mire ő morogva, de inkább engedelmeskedve nyitotta széjebb lábait, helyet adva a másiknak. Száraz ujjakat érzett a bejárata körül körözni, majd kettő pillanatok alatt végigsiklott az első izomkarikán s lassan csúsztak egyre beljebb s beljebb.

Egyszerűen képtelen volt vissza fogni magát s hangosan felnyögve, a másik nevét szinte már kiabálva szakadt el a kényeztető ajkaktól. Érezte ahogy szeme sarkába könnyek gyűlnek miután teste képtelen volt kiüríteni magát, a még mindig merev tagjának alját erősen szorító ujjak miatt.

Sasuke nyelve hegyét kidugva vezette le száját Naruto nyakának aljába, oda ahol középen a két kulcscsont találkozik és egy kis gödör jön köztük létre. Lassan vezetve felfelé nyelvét s néha néha megharapdálva a bőrt emelkedett a másik felé és vigyorgott le rá.

- Uzumaki. – mormolta azon a szextől fűtött hangon, amit Naruto már olya rég hallott. – Mégis mi lenne más, huh?

Naruto a legszívesebben lekaparta volna azt az idegesítően kaján vigyort a másik arcáról. Márt azt se tudja, hogy mi miatt lett dühös a másikra; egyedül kemény tagjára csavarodott ujjakat érezte.

- Sas… - nyögte ki szinte már felsírva, ahogy csípője akaratlanul is mozgott, de még mindig semmit nem tudott elérni vele, és még a másik ölének közelsége se segített rajta sokat.

Sasuke ujjait kihúzva a másikból, hajolt Naruto füléhez és harapott rá lágyan a bőrre.

- Nahruto. – suttogta a másik fülébe; belenézve kék szemekbe mormolta ki szavait. – Gyere.

S szinte már visszavágva ujjait Narutoba, elengedte annak könnyező tagját. A szőkében szinte megakadt a levegő; szemei kitágultak, míg ajkai eltávolodtak egymástól és egy hangos 'ahh'-ban elélvezett. Megfeszült háta halkan huppant vissza a kanapéra; a szoba csöndjét hangos lihegés töltötte be és egy halk szinte már gúnyos kuncogás.

- Szhe…szhemét láhda… - morogta a szőke miközben hangosan nyelve nyitotta ki újra száját és vette azon keresztül a levegőt.

- De a tiéd. – mormolta a levegőbe a szavakat Sasuke, majd útját újra lefelé kezdte el venni.

A másik hasára ömlött fehérkés, nyúlós, lassan már hideg anyagot nyelve mint a vizet úgy nyalta fel az izmos hasfalról; ha macska lenne már rég dorombolna az anyag íze miatt. Ilyenkor tudta értékelni, hogy Naruto annyi naranccsal és különböző gyümölcsökkel tömi magát.

Elérve a petyhüdt tagot egy lágy csókot nyomott a puha ám még meleg felületre. Kihúzva ujjait, a másik csak egy halk szisszenő hangot hallatott magából.

Naruto lassan feltámaszkodva könyökeire nézett le a másikra. Fejét hirtelen a Tv felé fordította, amint egy hangos sikoltást hallott. Lágyan felnevetve figyelte a képernyőt melyen ő és Sasuke egymásba kapaszkodva feküdtek a földön az egyik hosszúkabáttal betakarózva, majd miután kinyílott az ajtó egy magas sarkas láb jelent meg a kamera előtt és még egy sikoly hallatszott a hangszórókból.

A szőke azonnal felpattant és remegő hangjából csak a Sakurának való mentegetőzését lehetett hallani, majd elkapta karját egy másik sokkal világosabb és visszahúzta a földre.

Naruto visszadőlve a kanapéra, tekintetét a plafonnak szegezte. – Na erről beszéltem, teme. – morogta miközben kissé duzzadt ajkába harapott.

Sasuke csak fogait csikorgatva ült fel és nézett a vele szembe lévő falra. Azt a rohadt repedést még mindig nem sikerült befestenie. Elfordítva fejét a hálójuk ajtaja felé, az ajtón még mindig látszódtak a súrlódási és karcolási nyomok.

Már vagy 8 hónapja ott vannak azok a nyomok de még mindig nem volt ideje megcsinálni, hülye fejével Narutonak meg megtiltotta, hogy bármit is merjen csinálni.

Tekintetét a szinte már szétterült társára fordította. Társ. Nem akármilyen. Élettárs. Szerelme.

Francba, mennyi mindent hagyhatott még ki.

Felsóhajtva emelkedett Naruto felé s feküdt rá.

- Hé, hé. – kapálózott Naruto, amint ránehezedett a másik. Miután látta, hogy semmit nem ér el összehúzva ajkait, mint aki mindjárt sírva fakad ölelte át karjaival Sasuke hátát. Fekete tincsekbe nyomva arcát lágyan beszívta a másik illatát. Milyen rég volt utoljára mikor csak így feküd-

- Kilépek.

Ez az egyszerű szó megállított mindent a szobában.

- Mi?

- Kilépek, dobe. Nem érted. – A szinte már suttogott szavak lágyan suhantak végig Naruto nyakán.

- De-de miért? Mindig is erről a munkáról álmodtál. Most csak így hirtelen feladni. Ennek így nincs ér-

Halk morgás volt az ami megállította kapkodó mondatait.- Na gondolkozz annyit dobe.

- De-de, Sasukeeee. Miért?

Egy hangos felsóhajtás után, lassan felkelt a másikról s felülve nézte a kanapén háttámláját, majd Narutora nézve inkább a támlának mondta mondókáját. – Vannak értékesebb dolgok is az életemben ami…argh… többet ér egy rohadt munkánál…

Naruto meglepetten ült fel és nézett a másikra. Ajkai lassan szélesedtek el egy mosolyba, mely hamarosan egy vigyorrá változott. Kezeit széttárva kapott az Uchiha után és húzta le magához.

- Ahh ez az én Sasukém. Hol rejtegetted egész eddig azt a kis érzelgős énedet. – vigyorogta Naruto miközben a másikat egyre szorosabban nyomta magához és mint egy büszke anyuka úgy szorongatta.

- Dobe. – jött a morgó hang és Naruto tudta, hogy egy kicsit túl ment a célon.

Elengedve Sasukét hagyta, hogy felüljön s vele együtt ő is ezt tette. Mosolya egy pillanat alatt elhűlt, amint meglátta a másik kigombolt és félig lezipzározott nadrágját nyomó dudort. Felsóhajtva dőlt előre a másiknak és miközben egy lágy csókra invitálva lassan előre döntötte magukat, így Sasuke a karfának dőlve engedte lábai közé a szőkét.

Kissé eltávolodott Sasukétól, épp annyira hogy a csók annyira legyen nyitott, hogy ajkaik nyáltól csillogjanak. Lassan visszahajolva folytatódott, hol az ő hol a másik szájában a csókcsata. Kezeit végigvezetve a jól kidolgozott mellkason, haladt lefelé az ujjai alatt néha megugró izomkockákon, egész a kigombolt nadrágig.

Jobb kezét becsúsztatva a kockás alsónadrág alá, eltávolodott Sasukétól, így a csók újra nyitott lett és így már jól hallotta a másik elfojtott nyögéseit. Bal kezét is levezetve az erős csípőhöz kezdte el lenoszogatni a másikról a nadrágot.

Sasuke értve a célzást emelkedett fel s megtörve a csókot a kanapé mellé állt, Naruto kezeivel még mindig magán. Az Uzumaki térdeire állva fordult szembe a másikkal, így feje nagyjából Sasuke mellkasa aljáig ért.

- Dobe. – mosolyogott le a másikra; Naruto arcát jobb kezébe véve kezdte el masszírozni a finom tapintású bőrt.

Naruto belesimulva a kemény kézbe, hunyta le szemeit egy pillanatra, majd újra kinyitva őket és végignyalva ajkain hajolt lejjebb s húzta le a másik nadrágját, ezzel felszínre engedve annak ágaskodó erekcióját.

Jobban benedvesítve ajakit hajolt a tag felé és vette be annak fejét. Kissé megszívva és nyelvével végigjárva kezdte el kényeztetni. Lejjebb hajtva fejét fedezett fel még többet társából. Felemelve fejét nyitott ajkain keresztül kidugva nyelvét kényeztette a kis nyílást és a hozzá tartozó törésvonalat.

- Ahnn..Nahru. – Hallatszott a nyögés. Felnézve a másikra, érezte ahogy keze alatt kissé megugrik az erekció. Vigyorogva nyalt végig újra száján s vette szájába a tagot, most sokkal mélyebben.

Lehunyva szemeit próbálta meg lassan előjövő nyelésreflexét legyőzni, ami kisebb nagyobb erőlködés után sikerült. Amint orra a puha fekete fanszőrhöz ért egy pillanatra megállt s kinyitva szemeit nézett fel Sasuke sötétjeibe.

Amint érezte, hogy nyelő reflexe többet nem lesz útban lassan felemelkedett a tagról majd újra teljesen lesüllyedt, közben szemeit le nem véve a másikéról.

Kezeit felemelve a jobbat az Uchiha csípőjére tette míg a ballal annak makkjait zacskóit.

- Nah-nahru. – jött a nyökögő hang. – Ehlég lesz. Ahh…

Naruto csak vigyorogva engedelmeskedett; felemelve fejét dőlt hátra a kanapén és húzta ki maga alól lábait. Széttárva lábait, azokat felrakta a kanapéra s kissé megemelte csípőjét.

- Hm, ez talán valami invitálás, dobe?

- Bazd meg, teme.

- Máris jobb.

Sasuke kezébe véve a szőke jobb combját, magát Naruto kissé piroskás bejáratához irányította s nem várva, már előre is lökte csípőjét.

- Áh, fhra-fhrancba theme. – morogta a szőke miközben feje mögé kapott a kanapé háttámlájába.

A másik csak egy halk 'ch'-el válaszolt s lassan mozgatni kezdte csípőjét. Előre dőlve a kezében lévő lábat kényelmesen a vállára tudta rakni, így mikor ismét előre lökött már sokkal mélyebbre tudott hatolni a másikba.

- Nhnnhn Sha-Shas. – nyögött fel Naruto amint minden egyes lökéssel Sasuke tökéletesen eltalálta prosztatáját.

Sasuke közelebb hajolva lágyan ráharapott a szőke nyakára s erősen szívni kezdte a bőrt; jobb keze testük közé csúszva izgatni kezdte a közéjük szorult tagot.

- Shannnn… - Naruto kérlelő nyögésére csak egy lágy bólintással és csípője tempójának gyorsításával válaszolt.

Éles körmök vájódtak hátába, a tagját körbe fogó fal egyre szűkebb és szűkebb lett. Kezét újra végighúzva Naruto farkán érezte az abból kifolyó előváladékot; szétkenve a felhevült bőrön szorított ujjai fogásán.

Halk kattanás és dübörgő zene előzte meg a hangos névkiáltásokat és nyögéseket. Egymásba kapaszkodva kapkodtak levegő után ahogy lejöttek a 7-ik mennyországból.

Apró csókok és harapdálások után Sasuke lassan kicsúszott Narutoból egy halk cuppanással. A kanapé mellett elhelyezett kisasztalról elvett pár zsebkendőt s azokat szétnyitva törölgette le a szőkét, majd magát.

A zsebkendőket a földre dobva, kihúzta a kanapé aljában lévő fiókot és egy vékony, szinte már lepedő szerű takarót vett ki. Arrébb lökődve Narutot ült le a másik mellé s takarta be magukat. Pillanatok múlva egy szőkehajtömeg költözött ölébe és kék szemek néztek fel rá, miközben gazdájuk elöl lévő hosszú tincsivel játszadozott.

- De ugye nem gondoltad komolyan, hogy ki lépsz melóhelyedről? – kérdezte meg egy kis idő után a szőke.

- De?

- De uh… akkor …

- Ah.. Dobe… - kuncogta a sötéthajú; jobb kezén lévő mutatóujját lassan végighúzta a másik nyakán lévő nyomokon, melyeket pár perce hagyott ott s végül az egyik csíkozott arc félen telepítette le kezét.

- Hümpfh. – Duzzogott a szőke és szó szerint, mint egy ovis felfújta és dühösen elfordította arcát.

Beszélgetést hallva mindketten a TV-re néztek. 5 évvel fiatalabb énjeik újra egymásnak esve jelentek meg a képernyőn.

Naruto kissé vörösödve figyelte a képernyőt; oké… az elején vicces volt ,de most egy kicsit zavarba ejtő nézni ahogy hevesen egymásnak esnek.

- Teme add oda a távirányítót.

- Nincs nálam. És különben is…

Nem kellett felnéznie a másikra, hogy lássa azt a szokásos 'dobe-hogy-lehetsz-ennyire-hülye' vigyorát.

Kicsit nyökögve nyúlt előre jobb kezével, de pár pillanatnyi erőlködés után inkább feladta.

- Temeee. – nyafogta, de válaszképp csak halk szuszogást kapott.

Felnézve, elmosolyodva figyelte a másik nyugodt arcát. Megvonva vállát fészkelte be magát Sasuke ölébe és zárta ki a Tv-ből kiszűrődő hangokat.

Válla összerándult az éles kopogásra, és a szigetelő miatt halkan beszűrődő mormolásra. Hát bassza meg a szomszédjuk.

Orrát felhúzva nem törődve a lármával és a TV-vel helyezkedett el megint és csukta le szemeit.

'Asszem a következő lakógyűlést is kihagyjuk.'

- Mielőtt még azt mondja valaki hogy nincs ilyen DVD lejátszó… nekünk a régi ilyen volt.  
- Aki nem érti hogy miért jó hogy Naru annyi gyümit eszik főleg narancsot annak elárulom: sokkal elviselhetőbb sőt talán még édeskésebb is az íze a spermának ha valaki gyümölcsöket főleg narancsot eszik.  
- Tudom hogy Sasunak nem akkor van a szülinapja mikor nagykabátokat kell hordani mint ebben a ficiben, és igen is a szökőkútban is lehet késő ősszel víz… de…. ez egy fic…. Én írtam…köszönöm….


End file.
